Adults and children with generalized skeletal abnormalities or abnormalities in mineral metabolism have been studied. Included were metabolic, radiographic, genetic and pathological studies to define the pathogenesis of a variety of disorders of bone and mineral metabolism, particularly osteoporosis, osteomalacia and Paget's disease. Several new disorders have been characterized.